Optical input devices, more particularly optical computer mice, have become increasingly popular in recent years. An optical mouse typically uses a light emitting diode (LED), which is positioned at an underside of the optical mouse, and an optical sensor to detect movement relative to a work surface or substrate, for instance a mouse pad.
Mouse pads are computer accessories that provide a suitable substrate or work surface for the operation or use of optical mice. Mouse pads often include one or more forms of decoration or artwork in order to enhance their visual appeal. It is very common to find mouse pads with prints, drawings, or photographs printed on an upper surface of the mouse pad (e.g., on top of a cushioning layer of the mouse pad). In addition, it is increasingly common to find textured mouse pads as well as mouse pads having molded or “holographic” decorations.
When incorporating aesthetic features or decorations to a mouse pad, there are practical considerations to note regarding the function of mouse pads. For example, a mouse pad must include a generally flat upper surface to provide a work surface or substrate that is suitable for the operation (e.g., movement) of the optical mice. In addition, mouse pads need to be relatively thin and lightweight. It is also desirable for mouse pads to remain stable and stationary when placed on a variety of work surfaces. Furthermore, it is often important that the manufacturing cost of mouse pads be kept low. Therefore, artistic efforts applied to mouse pads generally need to take into consideration such practical or functional aspects of mouse pads.
Recently, mouse pads (or mouse mats) that are able to glow or illuminate have been developed. For instance, glow mouse mats that include or incorporate light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been manufactured and sold by ClubberToys. Each glow mouse pad sold by ClubberToys incorporates a specific design that can be illuminated using said LEDs when the glow mouse pad is coupled to a computer that has been switched on. However, the design of each glow mouse pad by ClubberToys cannot be dynamically changed or modified during use of said glow mouse pad. In addition, the glow mouse pads by ClubberToys necessarily need to be coupled to a power source before illumination thereof.
Mouse pads that are capable of glowing in the dark have recently been developed. Specific glow in the dark designs, for example words, phrases, and/or pictures, can be printed onto a layer of said glow in the dark mouse pads using a glow in the dark powder or pigment. The glow in the dark mouse pads are then capable of luminescing or glowing in the dark with the exact glow in the dark design that has been printed thereonto subsequent exposure to an illumination source (or activating illumination). However, the glow in the dark design or pattern of a particular glow in the dark mouse pad is determined by the glow in the dark design that has be pre-printed onto a layer of said glow in the dark mouse pad. The glow in the dark design of existing glow in the dark mouse pads cannot be dynamically determined, altered, and/or modified during use of the mouse pad.